A Short Stay
by Tzadikim
Summary: "What am I supposed to do now?" Tenzin asked. A vignette. Sequel to The Return.


**AN: Due to popular demand I made a COMPLETED sequel. **

**Did I got that message across? As in, favorites and reviews only, please. **

**This takes place after the finale. **

**Disclaimer**: Last time I checked brunette female brunette. Nice try, but I know that I'm not the creators of either show.

**Title**: A Short Stay

**Summary**: "What am I suppose to do now?" Tenzin asked. A vignette. Sequel to The Return.

**Word Count**: 1K

* * *

_"While it is always best to believe in one's self, a little help from others can be a great blessing."_

* * *

"The monks used to say that hope is just a distraction." A familiar voice said. Tenzin didn't looked up from his crouched position. "I always thought they got that part wrong." He could hear his father sitting down next to him, waiting in silence.

"How?" Tenzin asked bleakly. He lifted his head a little to see his deceased father younger than he himself was. "Where is Korra?"

"Avatar Korra and I came to an agreement. We both thought that you needed some help."

"Is she okay?"

"Perfectly fine," Father ensured. "How are you and the others? I've heard that I became a grandfather once I…left." He looked towards the setting sun after speaking. Both father and son refused to say a word.

Tenzin closed his eyes shut and slowly extended his body. Even the summer here meant that it would be cold and the sun would be weak. He never felt warm enough here; he felt less once Father died. "My family," Tenzin spoke slowly. "He was going to hurt my family and I couldn't do a damn thing to stop him."

"Tenzin…"

"No!" The wind whipped angrily around them. "My wife, my children, Korra, and Lin! Anyone I cared about Amon went after!"

More silence, then Father spoke. His eyes were misty and his voice was filled with tremors. "Did I ever told you what happened after with Yakone?"

"No."

"You were very young," his father said, albeit more to himself. "After I took his bending away by being in the Avatar State, I started to get some letters about my handling if the situation. I was called out for never noticing that Yakone was a bloodbender, critiqued for the way I used my powers," he met eyes with Tenzin. "Some letters even threatened to harm my family.

"You see, even after Yakone was beaten my family was still in danger. And I couldn't do anything to stop it. The dead can still cause harm."

"But you were doing the right thing," said Tenzin.

"Ah," Father's tone became more normal. "Everyone is entitled to believe something. And some become afraid when fear takes hold of it. People were becoming afraid that I'd be taking away their bending next."

"Preposterous."

"I know."

"What am I suppose to do now?" Tenzin asked. His father stood up and extended a hand. He took it and found himself to be the same height.

"When we hit our lowest point, we are open to the greatest change. So go live, help train Korra, and be thankful that your family is still with you," Father pulled him into a hug. "I miss you all so much, but I have to say goodbye to your mother and then leave."

* * *

Aang looked around the icy, snowy world with a nostalgic feel. A hundred years could pass, and he was sure that it would always look the same. The idea comforted him in a way. Sadly, it didn't change the fact that he felt out of time here.

Katara was manipulating the snow around her plants to stay away. Aang fought he sudden feeling of tears. She looked so old, so different than the woman he saw in the blurry images when he was on his deathbed. Maybe he should spare himself some of his own pain and just leave now?

He took a step backwards and broke a thin sheet of ice that was on the ground. The crack was sharp and Katara turned around. Her aged face was shattered into many emotions as she saw him. "Oh, Aang…" she breathed.

Aang mustered the sunniest smile he could make and held his arms out. "Want to go penguin sledding?"

She laughed tearfully and threw her arms around him in a tight embrace. "Oh, spirits. Oh, _Aang_, what were you _two_ thinking?"

"I wanted to say hi," he buried his face into her gray hair. Breathing in her scent, he tried to keep himself together and to not fly away into pieces. He closed his eyes and held onto her fragile frame. "I miss you, Katara. I miss you so much."

"Seventeen years," she whispered. "It's been too long."

"I know," he said and kissed her forehead. A small inking of knowledge reached him, and Aang squeezed her hand. "It won't be long now."

Katara blinked, and her blue eyes went wide. "Make sure to keep Korra in line, there are times when she can give you a run for your money when it comes to adventures."

"I promise." They stood there, letting the moment last a little longer. Aang regretfully let her go, but Katara's fingers remained stubbornly intertwined with his. "When I met that guru when I couldn't make it into the Avatar State so many years ago, he said that I needed to let you go because you were an earthly attachment. I chose you over cosmic energy, and I'd do it again every time."

Katara looked at their locked fingers and let go. "Now you have to, Aang. You said so yourself, we'll be together soon."

Aang nodded and wiped his face with the sleeve of his orange robe. "I hate good byes."

"Then don't see it as one," Katara gave him a hard look. "I love you."


End file.
